SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU / SPECIMEN: SAKURAGI
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: **FINISHED** NON-YAOI, A fic about what happens when there are two people who look alike, and have the same charm on different people. Do R&R!
1. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP1

**_(=^_^=)  Prologue – Author's Introductory Statements  (=^_^=)_**

Twins make interesting people, don't they? Sure there have been many instances in real life whereby the lives of twins could be sweet, and of course, sour. What happens when a pair of twins falls in love with two different girls? Utter chaos, naturally! I'm staking my claim on this idea, before anything else, so I will have time to think for the situations for different characters! Bwa ha ha ha! ^_^

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk, nor am I friends with Inoue Takehiko, the author of Slam-dunk. I just love his work, and hope to live peacefully with my fics. Don't sue me, as I have no Okane. (Money) Words in italics or between slashes are thoughts, words within ^^ are actions, unless otherwise stated, words in brackets are locations usually before each section.

Title: Sakuragi Twins – Double Trouble

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woi! Wake up Hanamichi!!!"

"Oniichan, let me sleep for a few more minutes, onegai??" wailed Hanamichi.

"No way!" shouted Hanamori, kicking his brother out of his bed.

"Itai! What was that for? You didn't have to kick me so hard, oniichan!" complained the red head, rubbing his eyes.

"Michi-kun, you know that I know you need me to wake you up! Now go and wash up, it's our first day at school and we don't want to be late, now do we?" Hanamori said, casting a meaningful glare at his ototo (Younger brother).  

"Hai…" sighed Hanamichi, standing up, walking to the bathroom.

Sakuragi Hanamori and Sakuragi Hanamichi were identical twins. Both were handsomely tall, at 1.88 meters, weighed 83 kilograms and had the same fiery red hair. Sakuragi Hanamori was the older of the two, and although the both of them were similar physically and personality wise, he was the more responsible and slightly serious twin. They were both born on April the 1st, and only 1 minute was their age difference. Although they were freshmen, they had the misfortune to be posted to different high schools, since there were limited places. Hanamori had been posted to Ukase High School, being the slightly more intelligent twin, whilst Hanamichi was posted to Shohoku High School. The two didn't mind it that much, since Ukase High had about the same travelling distance as Shohoku High from their home, in opposite directions. Hanamichi admired his oniichan, since he was very knowledgeable, and was very patient with him even when they were very young.

Suddenly…

-Crackkk!! Boom!

Rain began to pour outside the window, much to the brother's dismay…

"Mattaku! Time to bring an umbrella again!" both sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO~~

"Mattaku! If I had known it was going to rain, I would have brought an umbrella!" grumbled an irritated Ikuko, clinging to her school bag and stack of books in her hands. 

Kobayashi Ikuko was a freshman at Shohoku High, and was on her way to school when the sky began to darken suddenly and the rain began to drizzle. She was a rather fat girl, but cute in her own way. She had short hair, and was 1.54 meters tall. She began to run, hoping to escape the would-be heavy down pour that would come in several minutes time as well as make it on time in school. She was unsuccessful. Upon nearing Shohoku High, she ran for dear life, as the rain poured harder. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and the rain clouded her vision, such that, she tripped, and all her belongings went flying in front of her, onto the wet ground.

"Itai!" cried Ikuko, near to tears, for she was totally drenched, and her belongings were getting equally wet.

"Daijobu ka?" asked a deep male voice, very concerned.

Ikuko looked up, only to find the warmest set of brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on, accompanied by flaming red hair, holding an umbrella over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO~~

Kuna Ryoko arrived at gated entrance of Ukase High in a pickup truck, driven by her Otosan. She didn't come from a rich family, and was slightly ashamed to be seen in a pickup truck to school. Ukase High was not an elite school, but most of the students there were of the middle class, and she, Kuna Ryoko was not. She sighed, and rushed into the campus compound, for she could not even afford a decent umbrella. She was quite short, 1.55 meters, and didn't see where she was going, when she bumped into someone, sending the person, splat, onto the ground, drenching the person's uniform in the process.

"Aaahh!! Sumimasen!!" cried Ryoko, horrified.

"Aa. Daijobu desu…" said the male.

"Honto ni sumimasen!!!" bowed a frightened Ryoko, for the male now rose to his full height, and looked like a tower to her.

He just smiled. As Ryoko raised up her head, she only found the warmest set of brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on, accompanied by flaming red hair, holding an umbrella over her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Nya ha ha ha ha!!!! How's that for a first chapter? Please do give me feedback people! ^_^


	2. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP2

SLAM DUNK TWINS – SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP2

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO ~~

"Daijobu ka?" asked a deep male voice, very concerned.

Ikuko looked up, only to find the warmest set of brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on, accompanied by flaming red hair, holding an umbrella over her.

"Ano… hai, arigato gozaimasu!" 

"Here, hold this would you?" asked the red haired male, handing his umbrella, smiling.

Ikuko nodded, and continued to stare, unable to tear her eyes away from the extremely tall male who began to get drenched from head to toe picking up her belongings in the rain. After giving her belongings back, and placing it onto her lap, he squatted down and smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Woi! Baka akai atama yarou! Hayaku, class is going to start soon!" shouted a black haired youth, who was obviously his friend.

"Hai!" the male shouted back. He stood up, and began to run towards the school, leaving Ikuko with his umbrella. "Sore ja! (See you!)"

"Ano… Your umbrella!" shouted Ikuko, but it was in vain, for he was out of earshot by the time she realised he had left his umbrella with her. She was stunned for a couple of minutes before regaining her composure. Stuffing her damp schoolbooks into her wet schoolbag, she rushed off to her class, holding the red umbrella.

_/This is going to be a looong day! /_ Ikuko thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

He just smiled. As Ryoko raised up her head, she only found the warmest set of brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on, accompanied by flaming red hair, holding an umbrella over her head.

His uniform was soaked, as hers was, and as the two stood in the rain, the male's hair began to take on a darker shade of red, for his hair was wet.

"Honto ni sumimasen!"

"Aa. Daijobu desu. Would you mind holding this?" said the male, smiling.

Ryoko nodded dumbly, and took the umbrella, and that left the tall male standing in front of her in the rain.

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Hora, akai atama! Where the hell have you been? Hayaku! Class is going to start soon!" shouted a blue haired youth, who was obviously his friend.

"Hai!" Sakuragi shouted back. He turned, and began to run towards the school, leaving Ryoko with his umbrella. "Sore ja! Don't catch a cold!"

"Ano… Your umbrella!" shouted Ryoko, but it was in vain, for he was out of earshot by the time she realised he had left his umbrella with her. She was stunned for a couple of minutes before regaining her composure. Holding the red umbrella, she made her way to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO ~~

Now, Ikuko worked in a Croquette Shoppe after school, since she was staying alone, in an apartment. She liked the simple life that she had, as the monetary matters concerning her education and lodging were all taken care of when her parents died. This was just extra source of income to make her life slightly more liveable. Besides, she got to take home left over croquettes, which helped to save her money for dinner, of if she's lucky, even breakfast. (L.I.D.[author]: She grew large when she was in her early youth.) Her friend, Yumi worked with her, and was her schoolmate. 

"Irrashaimasen!" greeted Yumi, the new customer. _/Suke! He's so tall! He's so handsome! And such fiery red hair! /_

"Aa. Four crab croquettes please!" ordered the customer politely.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" cried Yumi, immediately getting the order ready. "Ne, Ikuko-chan, could you please bring in more fresh croquettes from the kitchen, onegai!" shouted Yumi, for Ikuko was in the kitchen.

"HAI!" shouted Ikuko back from inside the kitchen.

After a few minutes, a kawaii chibified version of Ikuko came out, holding out a tray of piping hot croquettes, along with her fogged glasses, which cleared up immediately when she exited the kitchen.

"Hai, here are the fresh croquet… Ack!" squawked Ikuko when she exited the kitchen, and saw a tall male with a head of fiery red hair in front of the counter. _/Masaka! I forgot to bring his umbrella! Doshio? (What am I going to do?) I don't even know his name! Mattaku! /_

"Ne, Ikuko-chan, what's wrong?" asked a puzzled Yumi.

"Nan de monai, Yumi-chan… He he he…" sweat dropped Ikuko.

"You seem to be quite busy, ne?" chuckled the male customer, looking at Ikuko with her pink apron with a huge chibi chef sewn on it. "I heard about this shop from a friend of mine, and I hope these croquettes are good!"

"Ano… Hai… arigato gozaimasu… Dozo, here's your order, please do come back again!"

"I believe I will… Ano, how may I address you, miss?" asked the red head, looking straight at Ikuko.

"Ano, watashi wa Kobayashi Ikuko desu…" bowed Ikuko. "But please feel free to call me Ikuko."

"So ka? Sa, Ikuko-chan, ore wa Sakuragi, Sakuragi Hanamori desu."

"Hai, Sakuragi-san."

"Sakuragi-san ja nai."

"Are?"

"Call me Sakuragi-kun… san makes me feel so old. I'm still in high school you know…" At which he sweat dropped.

"Ano… Hai, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Sa, I better get going! Nice meeting you ladies!" waved Hanamori, exiting the shop.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" both girls greeted, bowing.

After he left, Yumi bombed Ikuko with questions.

"Do you KNOW that guy?"

"NO!"

"Then why did he want to get to know you? Why not me?" wailed Yumi.

Ikuko: ^Sweat drop^ "How in heaven's name would I know???"

As Yumi continued to wail, Ikuko made up her mind to thank Sakuragi-kun the next day, and give him a small token of her gratitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

In another area of Kanagawa, Ryoko worked in a Pachinko shop, as an at-the-counter staff after school. This was her way of contributing to her family's income, since the pay was good. She had good people skills, and that led to the Pachinko outlet having many customers. 

"Hai, how many Pachinko balls would you like to purchase sir?" asked Ryoko, still fixing her eyes on the cash register, trying to fix it, for it was giving a bit of technical glitches. In other words, it was a piece of crappy machinery. It was near to closing time, and this was her last 'order' of the day.

"One hundred, please!"

"Hai, chotto matte kudasai!"

As Ryoko grabbed a bowl that had one hundred Pachinko balls, she raised her head, and saw a tall male with a head of fiery red hair in front of her counter.

"Gakkk!!"

"Are?" blinked the customer in front of her in utter confusion.

/OH MY GOD! It's that guy whom I pushed onto the ground this morning! Oh no! Kami-sama, why are you punishing me in this way? I totally forgot to bring his umbrella! Kuso! I don't even know his name! Mattaku! /

"Are you all right, miss?" asked the red head, quite puzzled.

"Ano, hai, I'm fine, arigato…Here are your pachinko balls… Have a nice day!"

"Hai! Same to you, ano… How should I address you, miss?" he asked, with an innocent face.

"Watashi wa Kuna, Kuna Ryoko desu. But please feel free to call me Ryoko."

"So ka? Sa, Ryoko-chan, ore wa Sakuragi, Sakuragi Hanamichi desu."

"Hai, Sakuragi-san."

"Sakuragi-san ja nai."

"Are?"

"Call me Sakuragi-kun… san makes me feel so old. I'm still in high school you know…" At which he sweat dropped.

"Ano… Hai, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Sa, was nice meeting you! Ja!" waved Hanamichi, going off with his gundan to play Pachinko.

_/What the hell just happened? /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

L.I.D.[author]: Argh! Finally finished the second chapter! Was racking my brains out today while shopping with my Lola! *Grumbles* Will be doing the brother's POV soon… Please R&R!

And the replies continues.. He he he…

Nellie-san: Hai, I love twins! Yay! Wish I had one… Luckily I'm special… ^_~ (half joke) Hey, Hanamori is LIKE Hanamichi, but a little bit more serious. :p

E.C-san: LOL, Arigato, so do i… *huggles them both* 

Hanamori: LID-san, I love it when you hug me…

Hanamichi: Urusei! She loves me too don't you, LID-san?

L.I.D.: ^Sweat drop^ I love you both, now stop it! *noogies them both*

Mit-michan-san: LOL! Yeap, Meow is my greeting to you readers, and that icon beside it is a neko cat! ^_^ Like it? It's MINE!!!! Nya ha ha ha ha!!!! Arigato! Stay tuned! ^_^ *hugz*

Ghostwriter-san: Hai, arigato! You don't know how uch your review means to me… ^_^ *hugz*

F5C-san: Gomen ne! Hope you Like chapter two! Please come back again soon! ^_^ *hugz* Love your fics too! *reads*

Super rookie-san: Thanks! Above is chapter two! Enjoy! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: Arigato! ^_^ I racked my brain for this idea, and I staked my claim! *Laughs like the tensai Sakuragi!* NYA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Hey, I wish I was a twin, but hey I'm special, like you are. *Smile* You? Akagi? *Blinks*

Celestial_sakura-san: Arigato! *hugz* Please do come back for updates! ^_^

SyiveSe-san: Emailed you already… Would you be reading this if not? LOL! Anyways, if so, my deepest apologies… *hugz* Thank you for being the first to review! Luv ya! ^_^


	3. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP3

SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP3

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMICHI ~~

Sakuragi Hanamichi was walking to Shohoku High, with his trusty umbrella sheltering him from the heavy downpour. He was humming a tune that very much resembled a Tensai Sakuragi song. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) 

"Itai!" 

Hanamichi turned to see where the sound came from, and saw a fat girl sprawled on the wet pavement, along with her belongings.

/Hmm… She must have tripped, the poor thing! Being a Tensai, I shall be gallant and save her! Nya ha ha ha!!! /

"Daijobu ka?" asked Hanamichi, very concerned.

"Ano… hai, arigato gozaimasu!" 

_/I'd better give her my umbrella, in case she gets a cold! I'm a Tensai! A little rain won't kill me! Nya ha ha ha!!! /_

(L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ )

"Here, hold this would you?" asked Hanamichi, handing her his umbrella, smiling.

The girl nodded, and Hanamichi began to help her gather her belongings, and placed it on her lap. _/Yuck, such wet books! What a predicament she's in! Poor thing! /_

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

Before Hanamichi could finish his sentence, his best friend Mito Yohei shouted for him. "Woi! Baka akai atama yarou! Hayaku, class is going to start soon!"

"Hai!" he shouted back. He stood up, and began to run towards the school, leaving the girl with his umbrella. "Sore ja! (See you!)" 

And off he went, totally forgetting about his red umbrella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI ~~

Sakuragi Hanamori was taking his own sweet time walking to Ukase High, holding his umbrella that sheltered him from the rain. He was thinking about the various methods to go back home which took the least amount of time, when suddenly, he was knocked over by someone behind him, sending him sprawling head onto the ground, in a puddle.

_/Oh my god, what the hell? /_ Thought Hanamori as his face met the ground. 

"Aaahh!! Sumimasen!!" cried the girl who knocked him over, obviously horrified.

_/Better not make her feel any worse, she's obviously sorry…/_ thought Hanamori.

"Aa. Daijobu desu…" he said.

"Honto ni sumimasen!!!" bowed the frightened girl, as Hanamori picked himself up, smiling. 

As the girl lifted her head up, he took the umbrella that was sheltering him, and held it above her head.

_/Heck, why not be a gentleman, we're both drenched anyways… /_

Hanamori's uniform was soaked, as the girl's was, and as the two stood in the rain, the girl again apologised.

"Honto ni sumimasen!"

"Aa. Daijobu desu. Would you mind holding this?" said Hanamori, smiling at the girl who took the umbrella with a puzzled expression.

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Hora, akai atama! Where the hell have you been? Hayaku! Class is going to start soon!" shouted Tokino, who was his best friend, from a distance.

"Hai!" Sakuragi shouted back. He turned, and began to run towards the school, leaving the drenched girl with his umbrella. "Sore ja! Don't catch a cold!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMICHI ~~

After school, Hanamichi would go out with his gundan, namely Mito Youhei, Hakami Anozumi, Omachu Sauichiro and Ookuzu Yuji, to play Pachinko. However, today they were delayed for they had a bit of fun bashing up some punks who provoked them. They decided to patronise another outlet, since the one that they usually went to became stricter with their age policies. Upon entering the new Pachinko shop, they headed for the counter, and asked for a bowl of pachinko balls.

"Hai, how many Pachinko balls would you like to purchase sir?" asked staff at the counter, whose eyes were fixed on the cash register.

"One hundred, please!" cried Hanamichi, excited about his game of Pachinko with his gundan.

"Hai, chotto matte kudasai!"

As the attendant grabbed a bowl that had one hundred Pachinko balls, and raised her head, she let out a surprised sound that was like a choke.

"Gakkk!!"

"Are?" blinked a confused Hanamichi. "Are you all right, miss?" _/Whoa, she's pretty!! /_

"Ano, hai, I'm fine, arigato…Here are your pachinko balls… Have a nice day!"

"Hai! Same to you, ano… How should I address you, miss?" Hanamichi asked, hoping that he didn't sound too frightening, as he wanted to befriend her.

"Watashi wa Kuna, Kuna Ryoko desu. But please feel free to call me Ryoko."

"So ka? Sa, Ryoko-chan, ore wa Sakuragi, Sakuragi Hanamichi desu."

"Hai, Sakuragi-san."

"Sakuragi-san ja nai."

"Are?"

"Call me Sakuragi-kun… san makes me feel so old. I'm still in high school you know…" At which he sweat dropped.

"Ano… Hai, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Sa, was nice meeting you! Ja!" waved Hanamichi, going off with his gundan to play Pachinko.

_/I know her name! Ryoko-chan! I'm so lucky!! Ore wa Tensai!! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI ~~

After school, Hanamori would usually go and have a snack before going back home to do his homework during the first few days upon going back to school. He was planning to join a school activity, but didn't know which to choose yet. And so, with the recommendation of his best friend Tokino, he trotted to the shop where they supposedly sold delicious croquettes, for the Sakuragi brothers did love croquettes.

Upon entering the shop, he was greeted by a blushing girl.

"Irrashaimasen!" greeted the blushing girl.

"Aa. Four crab croquettes please!" ordered Hanamori politely.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" cried the sales attendant, immediately getting the order ready. "Ne, Ikuko-chan, could you please bring in more fresh croquettes from the kitchen, onegai!" she shouted, her head facing the kitchen. 

"HAI!" shouted a female voice, from inside the kitchen, which seemed to be cute according to Hanamori's ears.

After a few minutes, a kawaii chibified version of Ikuko came out, holding out a tray of piping hot croquettes, along with her fogged glasses, which cleared up immediately when she exited the kitchen.

_/Ha ha! What a kawaii musume! (Cute girl) Chibi and plump! /_ Hanamori laughed from the inside.

(L.I.D.[author]: Please mind that twins often have different tastes in women…:p Though I could be wrong, but who cares? It's my fic! LOL!)

"Hai, here are the fresh croquet… Ack!" squawked the kawaii musume when she exited the kitchen, and when her eyes seemed to fall upon Hanamori, who was grinning at her.

"Ne, Ikuko-chan, what's wrong?" asked the puzzled attendant.

"Nan de monai (nothing), Yumi-chan… He he he…" sweat dropped the musume.

"You seem to be quite busy, ne?" chuckled Hanamori, looking at the kawaii musume with her pink apron with a huge chibi chef sewn on it. "I heard about this shop from a friend of mine, and I hope these croquettes are good!"

_/She looks so adorable in that pink apron! I just want to laugh, but I think it would might offend her… /_ thought Hanamori.

"Ano… Hai… arigato gozaimasu… Dozo, here's your order, please do come back again!"

"I believe I will… Ano, how may I address you, miss?" asked Hanamori, looking straight at the bespectacled girl wearing the pink apron.

"Ano, watashi wa Kobayashi Ikuko desu…" bowed Ikuko. "But please feel free to call me Ikuko."

"So ka? Sa, Ikuko-chan, ore wa Sakuragi, Sakuragi Hanamori desu."

"Hai, Sakuragi-san."

"Sakuragi-san ja nai."

"Are?"

"Call me Sakuragi-kun… san makes me feel so old. I'm still in high school you know…" At which he sweat dropped.

"Ano… Hai, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Sa, I better get going! Nice meeting you ladies!" waved Hanamori, exiting the shop.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" both girls greeted, bowing.

_/So her name's Ikuko. I'm so lucky! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Celestial_sakura-san: Good that you're confused, it helps when it deals with twins ne? LOL Anyway, fo your info, Ikuko is in Shohoku High, whilst Ryoko is in Ukase High.

Popochi-san: Sorry to dampen your dreams about Haruko x Sakuragi, coz I kinda don't like her. :p She's such a whiner… Anyways, do come back soon! ^_^

Fehrocious-san: Yep! The twins ARE sweet, and Hanamichi is especially so in SD ne? Thanks for your addiction to my fic! ^_^ *hugz and laughs at her antics with Akagi* 

E.C-san: Have continued! Do come back for more! ^_^

Demented ding-san: LOL then you're oneechan would be in a fix eh? LOL!! Yep, Sakuragi's everywhere! Wheee!!!

Nellie-san: Look above for my comment about Haruko… :p

Rei-san: Thanks! Hope you come back, and what's your email? :p


	4. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP4

SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP4

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so, the next day, when Ikuko went back to school, she went everywhere to look for the person whom lend her his umbrella, and found him, in class 1-7.

"Ano… Arigato gozaimasu!" thanked Ikuko, handing the red umbrella back to Sakuragi as well as a box.

"Ah! You're the girl from yesterday ne?" cried Sakuragi. "Ano, what's this?" looking at the box in his hands.

"Hai, honto ni arigato! This is a little something in return for your kindness…"

"Ano, gomen, May I know your name? I think I may have accidentally forgotten it, sumanu…"

Ikuko: ^Sweat drop^ "Watashi wa Kobayashi Ikuko desu."

"Ah yes! Ikuko-chan ne? "

"Hai, Sakuragi-kun…"

"Ha ha! Ne, would you care to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to, Sakuragi-kun."

And so, there blossomed a friendship between Hanamichi and Ikuko. I can therefore safely say that the same thing happened to Ryoko and the other Sakuragi, but with vouchers for Pachinko balls, much to Hanamori's confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The friendship between the Sakuragi twins and the two girls, Ikuko and Ryoko strengthened. But that was only during curriculum time. After school however, it was a totally different story. Ikuko continued to work at the Croquette Shoppe, and Ryoko at the Pachinko shop. Sakuragi Hanamori had decided to join the judo club, since his younger brother had opted for basketball. The reason that influenced Hanamori's decision was that, he didn't wish to compete against his brother; if the occasion arose that their schools should be matched against each other for the Inter High competitions. Besides, Hanamori had always been interested in self-defence. His younger, Hanamichi, knew how to take care of himself for he was almost perpetually fighting to defend himself when he got into any fights with his gundan. With the above said school activities, Sakuragi Hanamori could only patronise the croquette shop after practice, and Sakuragi Hanamichi could likewise do so for the Pachinko shop. 

As time went by, Sakuragi Hanamori found himself extremely attracted to Ikuko, the croquette shop girl, whilst Sakuragi Hanamichi found himself attracted to Ryoko, the pachinko counter staff. Both the brothers wished to make their feelings known, but were shy to do so. However, neither knew of what each other did after their school practices, for they were both worn out by the end of the day. They never spoke of who fancied who and that kind of stuff. They thought only girls had those kinds of conversations, and only had male bonding conversations. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ )

As for Ikuko, she found herself similarly attracted to a certain red head, but didn't know how to go about telling him. She was scared that she would jeopardise her friendship with him if she told him, and it wasn't only her that felt that way. Ryoko did. However, both decided to tell the boy of their dreams that she liked him. That was all there was to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO ~~

Ikuko made her way to the judo club's training place, as she wanted to pay him a short visit, and thought Sakuragi would be there. He had often told her how exciting it was to be in judo whenever he patronised the croquette shop. Upon arriving there, she saw no sign of any red head.

"Ano, sumimasen, may I know where Sakuragi-san is?" Ikuko asked a dark haired male, who obviously was the instructor.

"There's no one by the name of Sakuragi here, Miss." He replied. "The only Sakuragi I know is in the basketball club."

"So ka? Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Aa."

With that, she made her way to the basketball court, where she indeed see Sakuragi, playing basketball, and getting several head punches by a tall gorilla looking senior, and whacks by a female with long curly hair, who held a paper fan. Ikuko sweat dropped and wondered why Sakuragi would lie about his school activity to her. However, her fondness for the red head got the better of her, and she decided to ask him about it when the right time came. For now, she had to get to work, for she was already late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

Ryoko made her way to the basketball club's training court, as she wanted to pay him a short visit, and thought Sakuragi would be there. He had often told her how exciting basketball was, for he was a Tensai and that the club couldn't do without him, whenever he patronised the pachinko shop. Upon arriving there, she saw no sign of any red head.

"Ano, sumimasen, may I know where Sakuragi-san is?" Ryoko asked a blonde haired male, who obviously was the sensei.

"There's no one by the name of Sakuragi here, Miss." He replied. "The only Sakuragi I know is in the judo club."

"So ka? Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Aa."

With that, she made her way to the judo training grounds, where she indeed see Sakuragi flipping other guys around without effort at all. She wondered why Sakuragi would lie about his school activity to her. However, her fondness for the red head got the better of her, and she decided to ask him about it when the right time came. For now, she had to get to work, for she was already late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Replies!!

SyiveSe-chan: Here you go! *Dishes it out for you on a plate a mountainful, covering you with it!* LOL!!!

Fehrocious-chan: Hana-who? Good question! See how confused you are? Nya ha ha ha!! :p Yeah man, when are you gonna do a fic starring me??? Ke ke ke!!! At least have a small part lah! :p

E.C-chan: Glad you like them! ^_^ Here's more for your enjoyment! Keep in touch!

Crystal Arie-san: LOL I read fast for things I like… Figures that I read slowly when it's my textbook, ne?

Akagi: You should read more, Ikuko-chan…

LID: Urusei, Akagi-kun! Ano, Arie-san, Thanks so much for your encouragement! *hugz*

Akagi: Teme!

LID: *pinches Akagi's cheek, leaving him speechless, and runs off before he catches her!* Ja!

Celestial_sakura-san: Hai, he's the tensai!!!! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Of course! Haruko isn't the only babe in the universe you know!!!

Hanamori: There's always you, Ikuko-chan! *Blushes* Haruko's nothing compared to you!

LID: *blushes*

Hanamichi: Woi! Can you guys do it somewhere else? *Grumbles, sticking his hands into his shorts*

Hanamori: *glares at his brother, and judo whacks him to the next street* Now, Ikuko-chan, where were we?

LID: ^Sweat drop^ 

JCM-san: Are you still confused by now? Email me and I'll help you clear up any doubts! ^_^

F5C-san: About time you had access! ^_^ About Haruko… she can die lah! :p

Nellie-chan: Well, they ARE twins. ^_^ Good if you're confused, so you'll know what's it like, BUT, for your benefit, Ikuko goes to Shohoku High, and Ryoko goes to Ukase High. ^_^


	5. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP5

SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP5

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMICHI ~~

After practice, as usual, Hanamichi went to play pachinko with his gundan. After playing several rounds of pachinko, Hanamichi gathered his courage, and asked Ryoko if he could walk her home after work. 

"Ano, Ryoko-chan, would you mind if I walked you home?" asked a blushing Sakuragi. _/Surely she will agree, I'm the Tensai! /_

"Sure!" answered Ryoko, much to Sakuragi's delight.

The two of them walked side-by-side, and talked about anything under the sun. Suddenly, as they were stopped at a junction…

"Ano, Ryoko-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Omae… Omae ga suki desu.(I like you) Do… You like me as well?" uttered a blushing Sakuragi.

_/Of course she will say yes! Again, I'm the TENSAI!! Nya ha ha ha! /_

"I'll tell you over the phone tonight, Sakuragi-kun. All right?" Ryoko said without showing any signs of her decision.

"Aa. Hai!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI ~~

After practice, which finished slightly late today, Hanamori went to patronise the croquette shop, as usual. Today was the day that he planned to let Ikuko how much he liked her, and if his vibes were correct, she would say the same. He saw Ikuko locking the shop gates, he ran and approached her, smiling. 

"Konnbawa, Ikuko-chan!"

_/She looks so kawaii today! /_

"Sakuragi-kun…"

"How are you today? I'm sorry I'm late today. Darn, looks like there won't be any croquettes for me today!" Sakuragi said, oblivious to Ikuko's fist that was trembling.

"Ano, Ikuko-chan…" began Sakuragi, as he began to blush.

"Nani?"

"Omae… Omae ga suki desu.(I like you) Do… You like me as well?" asked Sakuragi, twiddling his thumbs.

_/There, I finally said it… /_

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

Sakuragi felt as if his heart stopped for more than a moment before resuming.

"Why?" Sakuragi asked, gently yet firmly shaking Ikuko's shoulders with his hands.

"You lied to me, Sakuragi-san."

"I lied? How did I lie to you?"

_/What the hell is she talking about? /_

"What do you do after school?"

"Judo."

And with that, Ikuko pushed Sakuragi away from her, and ran away, leaving a very sad and confused Sakuragi behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

When Ryoko went to work, her mind was preoccupied as to why Sakuragi would lie to her about his school activity. However, she didn't get a chance to do so, since after work, Sakuragi had asked her if he could walk her home after playing his usual rounds of pachinko. 

"Ano, Ryoko-chan, would you mind if I walked you home?" asked a blushing Sakuragi.

_/Would I mind? Of course not you little baka! /_

"Sure!" answered Ryoko, much to Sakuragi's delight.

The two of them walked side-by-side, and talked about anything under the sun. Suddenly…

"Ano, Ryoko-chan…"

"Nani?"

_/What does he want? That look in his eyes… /_

"Omae… Omae ga suki desu. (I like you) Do… You like me as well?" uttered a blushing Sakuragi.

Ryoko couldn't believe the words that she had just heard, she wanted to scream out her answer, but decided to play it cool.

"I'll tell you over the phone tonight, Sakuragi-kun. All right?" She said careful not to show any signs of her decision.

"Aa. Hai!"

Inside, Ryoko was dying to yell out her joy. However, a figure silently watched them from the other side of the street. Ryoko felt as if someone was watching her, and met the eyes of the shop girl, who ran the croquette shop, who promptly looked away. She would have to have a talk with that girl when the shop closed later. After bidding Sakuragi goodbye, she closed the door, and waited for him to leave, out of sight, and then left her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO ~~

When Ikuko went to work, her mind was preoccupied as to why Sakuragi would lie to her about his school activity. But her mind went ballistic when she saw him with another girl, and decided that when he did show up, she'd give him a piece of her mind. When Ikuko was closing shop for the day, a running Sakuragi approached her.

"Konnbawa, Ikuko-chan!"

"Sakuragi-kun…"

"How are you today? I'm sorry I'm late today. Darn, looks like there won't be any croquettes for me today!" Sakuragi said, oblivious to Ikuko's fist that was trembling.

_/Of course you're late today! You were with another girl! /_

"Ano, Ikuko-chan…" began Sakuragi, as he began to blush.

"Nani?"

"Omae… Omae ga suki desu.(I like you) Do… You like me as well?" asked Sakuragi, twiddling his thumbs.

Ikuko couldn't believe how thick skinned Sakuragi was, the gall of he, telling her that he liked her, when she had clearly seen him act so friendly with another girl! _/Sakuragi no baka! /_

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

"Why?" Sakuragi asked, gently yet firmly shaking Ikuko's shoulders with his hands.

"You lied to me, Sakuragi-san."

"I lied? How did I lie to you?"

"What do you do after school?"

"Judo."

_/He still won't admit it! Baka! /_

And with that, Ikuko pushed Sakuragi away from her, and ran away; disheartened that Sakuragi was such a liar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

Ryoko did not expect Sakuragi to disappear from her sight THAT soon, and she couldn't follow him. But she knew where he would be. Sure enough, from the opposite road facing the croquette shop, she saw him. And what shocked her even more so was the fact that Sakuragi had his hands on the girl's shoulder. They seemed to be having a spat. Ryoko could not bear to see anymore, and ran away from the scene before dragging herself back home.

_/So, he's been cheating on me, saying that he likes me… I know what to say now, soon enough… Baka Sakuragi! /_

That night, Ryoko told Sakuragi that she didn't like him back and why before promptly hanging up the phone, not listening anymore to the loud howl that emitted from the phone earpiece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI & HANAMICHI ~~

"I'm back…" mumbled a weary voice.

"Welcome back, oniichan!" greeted Hanamichi enthusiastically.

The twins had their dinner, which consisted of luncheon sandwiches, for Hanamichi was too happy to eat anything much, and Hanamori was too upset to cook anything nice. After dinner, Hanamori just sat in front of the television, moping. Hanamichi was stationed near the phone, awaiting Ryoko's call.

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi Moshi! Sakuragi Residence!!!" greeted Hanamichi enthusiastically, nearly shouting.

"Hai, Ryoko desu."

"Aa! Ryoko-chan! Good evening! Ano, may I know what's your answer?" blushed Hanamichi.

"Ano… Gomen nasai."

Hanamichi felt as if his heart stopped for more than a moment before resuming, and he began to howl with anguish, and a pink broken heart could be seen behind the Sakuragi.

"Why?" 

"You lied to me, Sakuragi-san."

"I lied? How did I lie to you?"

_/What the hell is she talking about? /_

"What do you do after school?"

"Why, Basketball!"

-Click

Hanamichi continued to cry and howl until Hanamori had to head butt him to shut up, and both brothers ended up sitting on the couch, moping.

"Michi-kun, who was that?" asked Hanamori, finally breaking the silence.

"The girl I like."

"She said no?"

"Hai."

"Same thing happened to me just now…" admitted Hanamori.

"Oniichan, honto ni?"

"Hai."

After a few minutes, both brothers were at an all time low, and just shouted the names of the girl they liked.

Hanamori: IKUKO-CHAN!!!

Hanamichi: RYOKO-CHAN!!!

Suddenly, both turned to look at each other, and both had a big sweat drop.

"Who's Ryoko/Ikuko?" the brothers asked each other. 

"What's her surname?" they asked simultaneously.

"Her surname is Kobayashi." Said Hanamori.

"Her surname is Kuna, oniichan." Said Hanamichi.

"Oh…" both brothers replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Arigato! Thank you so much for your support! *Cries happily* I love you guys! ^_^ More please? :p

Replies!

Fehrocious-chan: Very funny! :p *sweat drops at Kaede* Yeah, girls in different schools! LOL

Celestial_sakura-san: Hanamichi goes to Shohoku High, and Hanamori goes to Ukase High. ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Oh he's a black belt, and kakkoi! ^_^ (Cool!)

F5C-san: LOL better keep it hush hush then! ^_^ Hope you get your pc fixed soon! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^


	6. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP6

SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP6

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI & HANAMICHI ~~

"Oh…" both brothers replied.

After a few seconds, a lightning bolt of realization hit the both of them simultaneously.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" both shouted, their eyes as wide as saucers, and had their hands to their heads. "OH **SHIT**!!!"

"Kobayashi Ikuko, does she go to your school?" asked Hanamori, grabbing his smaller brother's t-shirt collar." DOES. SHE. GO. TO. SHOHOKU?"

Hanamichi nodded and then put his hands gripping his older brother's shoulders.

"Oniichan, Kuna Ryoko, does she go to YOUR school, Ukase?"

Hanamori nodded.

The two finally realised that the girl they liked was each other's schoolmate, and began to lower their heads, in order to head butt the floor. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^ )

"AAHHH!!! So that means, Ryoko-chan thinks I'm in Judo!" cried Hanamichi, pointing to his oniichan.

"And Ikuko-chan thought that I was a basketball player!!" exclaimed Hanamori, a tidal wave of tears began to fall from his tear ducts. 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??" shouted the twins simultaneously, making a huge din. 

"Matte, I have an idea…"

Hanamichi turned to Hanamori, and had a look of complete trust that his oniichan was going to perform miracles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ IKUKO ~~

_/The nerve of that baka, Sakuragi! He thought I wouldn't know that he's actually in basketball! And with another girl! What a baka! /_ Thought Ikuko, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, sitting on her couch. _/I'm never going to talk to him again! /_

But after a few minutes…

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Kobayashi Residence!" greeted Ikuko.

"Moshi moshi, Ikuko-chan, Sakuragi desu."

_/Baka! What do you want?! /_

"Onegai, don't hang up the phone! Please, will you give me a chance to explain?"

"Hn!"

"Ikuko-chan, onegai shimasu… Meet me at my home at 7pm tomorrow, all right? Ja!"

-Click

"Woi!" cried Ikuko. "I didn't say I would go…" _/Or would I? /_

Ikuko shook her head, and sighed. 

_/I still like that lying baka… Mattaku! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ RYOKO ~~

_/The nerve of that baka, Sakuragi! He thought I wouldn't know that he's actually in Judo! And had another girl! What a bakaero! /_ Thought Ryoko, pigging out on a pint of ice cream, sitting on her couch. _/I'm never going to talk to him again! /_

But after a few minutes…

-Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Kuna Residence!" greeted Ryoko.

"Moshi moshi, Ryoko-chan, Sakuragi desu."

_/Bakaero! What do you want NOW?! /_

"Onegai, don't hang up the phone! Please, will you give me a chance to explain?"

"Humph!"

"Ryoko-chan, onegai shimasu… Meet me at my home at 7:15pm tomorrow, all right? Ja!"

-Click

"TEME!" cried Ryoko. "I didn't say I would go…" _/Or would I? /_

Ryko shook her head, and sighed. 

_/I still like that lying baka… Mattaku! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ HANAMORI & HANAMICHI ~~

-Click

"All right, everything's settled. When Ikuko-san comes over, you talk to her, and then my plan will be a success!" cried Hanamichi gleefully.

Hanamori punched his otouto's head and a fresh red lump arose, smoking hot. "What do you mean YOUR idea, it was mine, baka!"

"Oniichan kowaii(scary)…" cried Hanamichi, rubbing the red lump on his head.

"Now, let's get cleaning, and tomorrow, the props ready!"

"Hai, oniichan!"

The Sakuragi twin's home was an absolute mess, and it took them all night to clean up their home, from their living room and bedrooms, to the gutters outside. By the time they were finished, the place was spotless, and both brothers took a quick shower before plopping themselves onto their beds to sleep. (L.I.D.[author]: for your info, they have a bathroom in their bedrooms each, so no hentai thoughts girls! LOL and remember the scene when Sakuragi cleaned those basketballs and the gym! Sparkling clean!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know why I'm making myself do this… Do I really like him that much?" asked Ikuko, talking to herself on her way to Sakuragi's home. _/Yes you do, now shut up, and ring the doorbell… You can beat him into pulp later… /_

"Mattaku!"

-Ding! Dong!

Ikuko steeled herself, and did not smile when a grateful looking Sakuragi opened the door, and ushered her inside. 

"Talk." Said Ikuko simply.

"Ikuko-chan, I don't know what's been bothering you, and I hope we can iron things out, please, let's talk in the parlour, all right?"

"Hn."

Ikuko and Sakuragi trotted to the parlour, much to the other Sakuragi's relief. Now, the Sakuragi brother that was entertaining Ikuko was Sakuragi Hanamori, and he tried his best to entertain her whilst his brother, Sakuragi Hanamichi received his guest, who was none other that Ryoko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to see him again because he says he wants to explain, that's all…" Ryoko said, self-assuring herself, as she made her way to Sakuragi's home. _/Yeah, right, you miss him so much, that's the real reason, right? /_

"Mattaku!"

-Ding! Dong!

Ryoko steeled herself, and did not smile when a grateful looking Sakuragi opened the door, and ushered her inside. 

"Talk." Said Ryoko simply.

"Ryoko-chan, I don't know what's been bothering you, and I hope we can iron things out, please, let's talk in the backyard, all right? You go first, I'll bring in the tea from the kitchen, onegai?"

"Hn."

Ryoko then trotted off to the backyard, and sat on the wooden bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to bring the drinks, please excuse me, Ikuko-chan. Do feel free to help yourself in the kitchen!" said Sakuragi, who exited the parlour, leaving a confused Ikuko with her index finger in the air.

_/Ano yarou…(this guy) /_ thought Ikuko.

"Oniichan, is she still there?" whispered Hanamichi to his brother, when he saw Hanamori exiting the parlour.

"Hai. Now let's go and get changed. Hayaku!" whispered Hanamori.

"Gomen, Ryoko-chan! I just spilled something on my shirt; feel free to help yourself to the refrigerator! I'll be right back!" cried Hanamichi to Ryoko who was at the backyard. 

"What the hell? All right!" Ryoko shouted back, heading towards the kitchen, to get a can of green tea.

The twins raced upstairs to their rooms. Meanwhile, Ikuko was getting impatient, and decided to get a drink from the refrigerator. And it so happened that both girls finally met each other, face to face.

"Who are YOU?" both girls cried loudly, simultaneously.

_/This is SO good!! /_ Snickered the twins.

"I'm Ikuko, who are you?"

"I'm Ryoko, you're the girl from the croquette shop, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you with Sakuragi…"

"So did I! With Sakuragi I mean…"

"The TWO TIMIING BASTARD!" both girls shouted.

_/That's our cue… /_ the twins thought, grinning like Cheshire cats to each other.

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!" Hanamori shouted.

Both Ikuko and Ryoko jumped at the loud shout that emitted from the upper floor.

"Ryoko-chan, let's deal with Sakuragi, shall we?" said Ikuko with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yes, let's do it. That'll teach him to mess with us!" agreed Ryoko, putting aside their differences for now.

Both Ikuko and Ryoko raced up the stairs, and were shocked at the sight that greeted them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne, oniichan, they'll never know what hit them ne?" grinned Hanamichi.

"Ha ha… Of course, they think we're one person! Never thought you'd never tell Ryoko-san about me…" chuckled Hanamori.

"Well, why didn't you tell Ikuko-san about ME?" retorted Hanamichi.

"Because you're my baka otouto… That's the reason why." Replied Hanamori simply.

"Oniichan!!!"

"Ha ha ha… Now shut up, here they come!" smiled Hanamori.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

What diabolical… OK, so NOT diabolical… Enough drama…LOL What do the twins have in store for the two girls? Find out, in the next chapter!! And do check out my other fics too! ^_^

Replies!!

Firefox-baby-san: Erm, my pen name is LID, not DIL. ^_^'' Glad you like it! Do come back again! ^_^

Super rookie-chan: Arigato! ^_^ they will explain soon enough! ^_^

Mitsui no Miko-chan-chan: Daijobu! Glad you're intrigued!!! Well, at least he is still the tensai ne? LOL 

Amyza-san: In which area? Please let me know and I'll try to make it less confusing for you. :p  

Demon-heiress-chan: I'm a duck?? LOL Here's the chapter! Enjoy! Bon a petit! 

ShiNi-ChYan-chan: LOL I continued enjoy! *Looks at Akagi, and the fight and sweat drops* 

Nellie-chan: oh yes, the twins are THAT identical. :p

Fehrocious-chan: LOL *looks at fehr-chan and Keade* ^Sweat drop^ You guys…

Zackire-san: Yeah, confusing ne? Hope you like this chapter!

Dim soldier-chan: LOL you finally got it good for you! ^_^

Celestial_sakura-chan: We'll find out if they get the mistake figured out soon ne? ^_~

Demented Ding-chan: Posted! Enjoy! ^_^

E.C-chan: Good, I think you'll be unconfused soon enough. ^_^

F5C-chan: Hee hee! Hope you like this chapter!


	7. Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP7

SLAM DUNK TWINS - SHOHOKU

SD TWINS: Selection: Sakuragi - Double Trouble EP7

Disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both brothers were pleased at the reaction they got from the to girls, whose mouths were opening and closing like goldfish out of water, when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Wha…?" gasped Ikuko.

"Uso…(no way)" gasped Ryoko.

Apparently, Hanamori was attired in his Judo gi, facing Ryoko, and Hanamichi was wearing his basketball uniform, facing Ikuko. Both brothers began to laugh, their usual 'NYA HA HA HA!' laugh, much to both girls' annoyance. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop and faints^) When their laughter ceased, the Sakuragi brothers smiled, and had their arms akimbo. (L.I.D.[author]: *drools!*)

"Sakuragi-kun?" both girls uttered.

"Hai?" the twins replied simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Which one of you is Sakuragi? Argh, of course both of you are…" rambled Ikuko.

"Sonna…" mumbled Ryoko, sweat dropping.

"Sakuragi, I saw you after school playing basketball!" cried Ikuko, pointing to Hanamichi, who was wearing his basketball uniform.

"And I saw YOU after school flipping over a guy in Judo!" exclaimed Ryoko, pointing to Hanamori, in his Judo gi.

Both twins sweat dropped. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"But who walked Ryoko home yesterday? Side by side too!" cried Ikuko, questions marks on the top of her head. 

"I bet you thought it was me," replied Hanamori. "But, that was my younger brother. I was still at Judo practice!" pointing to Hanamichi.

"And who held Ikuko outside the croquette shop?" asked Ryoko, looking at Hanamichi.

"No way! I was at home! That must have been my older brother!" cried Hanamichi, pointing to his twin.

Ikuko looked at Ryoko, and vice versa. They were confused as hell.

"But for whom did you both have feelings for?" asked Hanamori, smiling at the two girls, who promptly kept quiet. "Ikuko-chan? Ryoko-chan?"

Ikuko & Ryoko: "……"

"Because from my memory, the girl that caught my attention, was a certain girl who worked in a certain croquette shop…" drawled Hanamori, looking at Ikuko.

"And the one I like, was a certain girl I walked home yesterday…" continued Hanamichi, looking at Ryoko.

Both girls were speechless, and looked at each other for support. Both smiled, and then blushed.

"A Kakkoi (Cool) Black belt Judo player…" Ikuko said.

"A Tensai (Genius) Basketball Man Player…" Continued Ryoko.

"HUH?" the twins said, confused.

"IS THE GUY I LIKE!" both girls shouted, smiling.

Ikuko ran to Hanamori, and hugged him, crying. Ryoko did likewise to Hanamichi.

"Erm, who is who again?" asked Ikuko, after releasing Hanamori.

"Yeah…" added Ryoko.

Hanamori & Hanamichi: ^Sweat drop^ 

"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, Ikuko-san." Introduced the basketball player, shaking Ikuko's hand. "I'm the younger twin, and I go to Shohoku High."

"And I'm Sakuragi Hanamori, Ryoko-chan." Introduced the judo black belt, shaking Ryoko's hand. "I'm the older twin, and I go to Ukase High."

"I must be dreaming… TWO Sakuragis!" cried Ikuko.

"If this is a dream, would you want it to end?" asked Hanamori, encircling his arms around Ikuko's waist.

"Nope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the fiasco, the twins and their new girlfriends decided that their first date should be a double date, and it was made so. They painted the town red, literally, for the two red heads made quite a sight to behold with their two extremely different tastes in women. And it was similar when they went to school, since the people in Shohoku High thought that Ikuko was going out with Hanamichi, and vice versa. But when the twins turned up in each other's schools for some occasions, the confusion stopped, and everyone knew, that Kobayashi Ikuko from Shohoku High was Sakuragi Hanamori's girlfriend, and Kuna Ryoko from Ukase High was indeed, Sakuragi Hanamichi's girlfriend.

~~ OWARI ~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

ARIGATO!!! I've finally finished this fic! MIGHT do a sequel if there is any inspiration or requests! Anyways, will be working on another twin fic, but I have to finish my other fics first… Do check them out ONEGAI! ^_^ *Bows*

Jade-san: LOL Glad you like it, Here's the last chapter! Please do read my other fics ne?

Charon-chan: *looks at your pom poms and smiles* Yay! Glad you like it! Will be doing more series if it's successful! LOL

Kogure-sempai-san: Gomen nasai, this is the last chapter, but might be doing another chara when I get inspiration! Arigato! *bows* 

ShiNi-ChYan-chan: *looks on as ShiNi-ChYan-chan goes flying to the moon* Don't forget to come back!!!!!!! LOL

Crystal Arie-chan: Funny! LOL And don't you mean I'm the tensai? LOL joking! ^_^

firefox-baby-san: LOL Daijobu! I'm glad you know my name is L.I.D.! ^_^ Could you tell Demon-heiress, I have a surprise for her at my webpage? Thanks!

Nellie-chan: Nope, THIS chapter is the ending. :p Enjoy! ^_^

Dim soldier-chan: *blushes* Thanks… I'm glad you finally get the story beyond the supposed confusion. :p

Amyza-chan: Would you have understood by this last chapter now? Hope so! ^_^

Fehrocious-chan: Yep, they sure are mischievous! ^_^

Mitsui no Miko-chan-chan: LOL Thanks for loving my fics, as I do yours. ^_^

Sweet*me-san: LOL that was my first fic, so I wanted to make it special. :P And believe me, I hate chores too. :p

Super rookie-chan: Thanks! Enjoy! ^_^ 

Angel007-san: LOL Yes, diabolical indeed, ne? ^_~

F5C-chan: Here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy! ^_^

Demon-heiress: Well, since Hanamori likes me…

Hanamori: Yes, Ikuko, and you know you're the only one for me…

Ikuko: *sighs happily* You look like Hanamichi, you know…

Hanamori: We ARE twins, remember, my love?

Ikuko: oh yeah… 

Hanamori: ^Sweat drop^ 

Ikuko Heeee!!!!

Yingmu Huadao-san: Thanks so much, hope you will support my other works too! ^_^


End file.
